It is known that, on landing, an aircraft may exit the landing runway longitudinally, at the extremity of the latter, because of the fact, for example, that said aircraft, at the end of its approach trajectory, has touched the runway too far from the proximal runway threshold (one then speaks of a “long landing”). Such an accident may be made worse by an excessive landing speed.
A system called the “Runway Awareness and Advisory System” is known in the prior art, which provides the pilot of an aircraft in the final landing phase, that is to say rolling on the runway while being braked, with a spoken information cue relating to the length of runway remaining to be traversed before the distal threshold of said runway. Such an information cue is very useful, but it is belated and cannot provide an alert regarding an overly long landing.
Additionally, landing aid systems for aircraft following an approach trajectory are known for example through documents U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,478 and WO 01/57827. Such systems therefore make it possible to provide alerts in due time so as to make appropriate arrangements for correcting the approach or for a go-around. However, the first of these documents requires that dedicated transmission means be put in place on the ground, while the second is complex, taking into account a plurality of parameters, including an estimated deceleration rate.